Jailbreak
by ZayIsStillSparkleStars
Summary: Or just that time when he was in a dungeon, naked, with his female best friend, discussing about his crush. / Natsu, Lisanna bro!ship. My version of the dungeon part in chapter 367 (NaLu because of a conversation about them) CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**summary: **Or just that time when he was in a dungeon, naked, with his female best friend, discussing about his crush.

* * *

><p><strong>Jailbreak<strong>

"Hey! Give me back my clothes!" I yelled at the guard that stripped me down naked and threw me in a dungeon, not to mention, they even handcuffed me. Stupid bitches. "Actually," I came to realization. "Keep the clothes, give me back my scarf!"

"Natsu?" I heard someone whisper my name. It was a female voice and it sounded really familiar. I turned around to face my childhood best friend. "Lisanna? What are you doing here?!" I yelled. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I gasped as she squealed, trying to cover herself. Hm, the guts of these people. Putting boys and girls in the same room, naked too. Just what would happen to Lisanna if I wasn't the one put in here with her?

"What happened? What are you doing here?!" Lisanna asked in a rush. She was clearly worried.

"Well, I came here to find out their headquarters. And since you know, a dragon's nose never lies and shit. Yeah, so those motherfuckers outside captured me, I let Happy fly off, by the way. And yeah, they kind of got me naked and took my fucking awesome scarf." I sighed.

"Oh,"

I turned the other way and stared outside, not bothered to cover my manhood. Lisanna turned the other way and leaned on her knees, hiding her womanhood and breasts. "What happened to you, by the way?" I asked, glaring at nothing.

"Elfman was being controlled by them. He almost choked me, and yeah they did strip me and throw me in here after capturing me." Lisanna whispered slowly. "I wonder,"

"Hm?"

"Nah, forget it." She said.

"No really, tell me."

"I thought I could change into a mouse and get the keys. Unfortunately, this cell is a special cell. It kind of prevents us from, ya know, escaping." Lisanna muttered.

"Oh." I said. "We need to get out of here soon. Erza and Mira have been captured too."

"Oh no!" Lisanna gasped. "Erza and Mira-Nee too?"

"Yep." I said. This is dumb. I shouldn't be wasting time like this. I hope Happy tells the guild what happened.

"Hold on." Lisanna said. I heard some chains rattling. She was trying to escape. I turned around to ask what she was doing. Wrong idea. "Don't look!" She kicked me right in the face. "Okay." I nodded understandingly. Besides there wouldn't be much I could do. This reminds me of when I kinda purposely groped Lucy. She punched my staright in the face. Ouch. Thought, I have no regrets of what I did.

"This is not going to work." I heard her say. "I can't take it off without magic."

"Take what off? We're already butt naked."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU PERVERT! Handcuffs!" She yelled.

"Oh." I looked up. "It's been awhile since we talked like this, eh?"

"Yeah." I could sense her smiling. "We've been so into work, I haven't even spoken to you lately. Hows things with your team?"

"It's okay. Gray's always being a dick. Erza's just so bossy. Happy's fun. Lucy's just pretty." I sighed. Wait a minute... "That's not what I mean. I meant Lucy's pretending to be pretty so we'll do her work! No, that came out wrong, she's—"

"Ohoho~ Little old Natsu finally got a little crush?" Lisanna laughed. She was enjoying my suffering.

"Nuh uh! I don't have a crush on Lucy! Why her?!" I defended myself.

"Stop lying Natsu." Lisanna giggled. "I know you have a crush on her~ don't deny the truth."

"But Lisanna! Remember the promise we made to each other?!" I yelled.

Suddenly she stopped laughing and it grew eerily silent. No one dared to make a sound. I was scared. Petrified. Did I just hurt her feelings? Was what I said wrong? "So that's what's keeping you from admitting your love for Lucy..." Lisanna whispered, hurt.

"N-No."

"Don't worry Natsu." Lisanna said, sniffling. I smelled tears in the air. She was crying. "What you and me used to have was just a petty crush...Don't be afraid to move on because it'd hurt my feelings. I approve of you and Lucy. I'm not even s-sad." She started crying even harder.

"L-Lisanna.." I whispered. "Don't cry."

She wiped her tears and smiled. "It's okay. I just thought that you couldn't go on with your love life because of me."

"Well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings." I smiled.

"Heh, it's okay. I don't like you that way. I do of course, love you like a brother." She giggled. "Someday I'll find my prince."

"What Prince? The only royal I know is Hisui?"

"JEEZ, YOU REALLY NEED TO LEARN SOME FAIRY TALES!"

"But we're from Fairy Tail."

"UGH, IGNEEL SURELY DIDN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT THAT DID HE?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the other side of Magnolia. <em>

"Don't worry, Happy. We'll find him." Lucy hugged Happy, giving him comfort over the loss of his dear friend.

"What?!" The sudden yell caused Lucy to look aside. There stood, with dark eyes.

Elfman.

* * *

><p><strong>notes:<strong> So yeah, I hate NaLi. NALU FTW But I just love the friendship between Natsu and Lisanna. It's so cute. I was smiling throughout the whole jail scene. Especially when Lisanna kicks Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**notes: **So this kind of part two?

* * *

><p>"Wait, I got an idea!" Lisanna suddenly yelled.<p>

"Eh?" I said, turning around. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TURN AROUND!" She yelled loudly.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry." I turned the other, swiftly.

"Hm. Raise your hands in the air from behind. One thing, don't turn around okay! OKAY!" Lisanna wondered out loud.

"Okay!" I yelled, it was annoying how she kept on telling me not to turn around. I'm not some pervert who's gonna rape her something! Us guys, even take showers together. Damn, even that bastard, Gray stays naked 24/7. Come to think of it, he's not stripping that often anymore.

I was getting angry. Who do these people think they are, capturing us and doing whatever they want to us. They should be ashamed, because Natsu Dragneel is going to beat up their stinky asses. I heard Lisanna rattling with the chains on my hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Uh, trying to get this stupid handcuff off!" Lisanna paused. "With my legs."

"How is that even possible?" I asked. "Never mind. Keep on going, Lisanna!"

"Nnngh—Kya!" She grunted.

"Wha-?"

"Don't worry I'm fine. Just, can you uh bring your hands a bit upwards?" I raised my hands high enough for her to try and get them off. "Keep going, Lisanna!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare turn around, Dragneel! I'm in –nngh– I'm in quite the compromising position here!" She yelled back at me.

"If you could just get these cuffs off.." I wondered out loud._ I could easily bust outta here_. Like that time I was in a cell with that Jiggle Butt Gang.

"Ugh! I give up. I can't get them off. These can't be broken by the strength of a normal human being.." Lisanna gave up. I felt her feet get off my hands. I thought to myself. Maybe I could get hers off and she could use her hands?

"Lemme have a go!" I turned around.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TURN THIS WAY!" She shrieked. We both turned around to the sound of something drop onto the ground. It was a blanket. Silver was the one who threw it in._ I smell Gray_...

"YOU!" I yelled at him, angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't let you escape, but I can't allow my little Princess over here to stay like that any longer. It'd be quite embarrassing." He muttered, an awfully Gray looking smug smirk on his face.

"Th-Thank you." Lisanna used her teeth to cover her up with the blanket.

"Wait a minute! Just who the hell are you?!" I yelled at him as he passed our cell. He waves it off, uncaringly. Ugh damn it! It pisses me off.

"Natsu..." Lisanna muttered.

"That guy...His stench is just like Gray's." I said.

* * *

><p>"To get you to give me back Lisanna." Elfman whispered to himself.<p>

"...I will obliterate...Fairy Tail."

* * *

><p><strong>notes: <strong>So uh, yeah. I wasn't going to update but, yeah.


End file.
